


Hidden Little Monster

by fritzy1999



Category: Darkest Powers by Kelly Armstrong
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chlerek - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Hidden - Freeform, Kelly Armstrong, Mainly cause of blue, Monster - Freeform, OFC/OMC - Freeform, Originally on FanFiction.net, Rewrite of Original story, Stubbornness, Supernatural - Freeform, and Quotev, lots of profanity, put it as mature just in case, with Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix-Blue Ophelia is one of a kind, she is sullen, stoic and worse than Derek Souza when it comes to social interaction. Forced into Lyle House Blue doesn't plan to stay long. Will Derek find a use of this new Hybrid or will the men who lurk in Blue's past come back to torment her once more? This is the story of Bellatrix-Blue Ophelia, the last monster in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finis Origine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End at the Beginning, for there is a truth when a story is finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own darkest Powers sadly :'( but I do own my OC such as Bellatrix-Blue Ophelia (PIC) yes!!! This is the rewritten chapter!!! *Warning Blue and the other characters will be swearing if you don't like swearing do not read!* 
> 
> Also originally posted from Quotev and Fanfiction.net but it'll be updated with this rewritten version soon.

 

* * *

 

_14 years ago_

_  
The day was bright and cool, the sun beamed down on an old cottage surrounded by shrubs and large trees. The silence was peaceful but soon broken, but a high pitch scream._

_The scream was heart-wrenching and full of anguish. Entering as a third person view a small child is kneeling over a mangled figure. Nothing was said and the only sound echoing through the house where the little girls resigning whimpers._

_Coming closer to the distraught girl, a hand lay gently on her soft red curls. She flinched at the contact and timidly peered up. Her bangs hid your wide glossy orbs.  
_

_"Mommy?" The little girl asks quietly.  
_

_The view turned slowly, settling on empty space. But if one sprained their eyes they could see the transparent image of a woman. A woman with wild russet curls, melancholy vermilion eyes and an impish smile.  
_

_"I'm truly sorry A leanbh_

* * *

_14 years later._

“Don’t walk away from me, you worthless mutt!" Shouted a woman in her late 30's. 

“Burn in hell ya fucking whore! I don't need your prejudice bullshit, we're both fucking miserable ain't we? We both wish I were dead, so how 'bout you keep the comments to a minimum." Retaliated a sixteen-year-old girl. 

“Don’t you dare use that tone of voice on me Mutt! I’m sick of your attitude. Your ungrateful, rude, snarky and disrespectful” seethed out the woman. 

“Your fucking kidding me right? Do unto others as you wish they do unto you, AKA; you treat me like shit I'll give it right back. You truly are the embodiment of ignorant, it's pathetic.” The teen replied sarcastically with an undertone of anger.

A hard fleshy sound echoes off the house walls. The woman stands with her now red palm in the air, the teens face sports a blotching welt, bangs covering her slit eyes.

“Shut up! I’m done with you, you're no longer worth my time nor my board. I’m putting you into Lyle house were freaks like you can get help.” Julie bristled.

The girl kept her head low and spoke with a tone of animosity.

“Fine. You want me gone, I’ll go. But don’t you dare blame me for everything, you prejudice cunt. I know I fuck up everything, I fucking suffer every day. I look in the mirror and am reminded of how much of a mistake I truly am! I don't need your battering words to lower my mortality, the worlds' done it enough.” She confines with tears welling up in her eyes. Swiftly the girl runs to her room and packs.

  
If life was a movie, 'God' would be the director and his current scene is a sombre young woman removing herself from the place she never could call home. She experienced life, love, hate, contempt and courage through the years. Life has beaten her, humans have made her kneel in sorrow. She has been shattered by the only person capable to do so...herself.

This young woman has faced damnation by her own race, she is a girl of few words, and fewer expressions, she is sullen and stoic, strong and vulnerable, a wild animal cornered by the predators of her past. She; Bellatrix-Blue Ophelia, is the only Necro-werewolf hybrid in the world, the only monster left to be considered so.

I pack everything quickly, I refuse to continue this endless torture. _I am not a mutt, a murderer or a fucking monster! I have a heartbeat, I'm a person god-fucking-damn it!_ I still my movements and roughly wipe the tears gliding down my cheeks.

I beg for them to stop but like the rest of the world, I'm disobeyed. They continue and ugly harsh hiccups escape my lips without permission. I fall to the wooden floor and allow myself to lose my composure, I allow myself this one moment to let go and have the emptiness inside my body wrap its soft blanket around me.

_I should be used to this feeling, the feeling of loneliness and sorrow, of abandonment. I don't belong, even in this world of monsters, I'm the abomination._

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sirens echo from the opening of the dark alleyway, Three figures scuttle around the cobblestone floors, huffing from their loss of breath. The three shadows crouch behind a large garbage bin, taking a moment to collect their scattered thoughts and uneven heartbeats._

_"Is everyone safe?" A light female voice asks with concern._

_"Yes." A hard gruff male voice replied to everyone._

_Suddenly the smallest shadow wobbled in their crouched position, toppling over onto the hard damp stones._

_"Blue!" The light voice gasps in surprise. The smaller shadow groaned in pain._

_"I'm okay Juno, just a scratch," Blue replied through clenched teeth and hard syllables._

_The male shadow shuffles and reaches for something in his bag. A flash of light causes them to squint and flinch from the offending source. The light was then pointed to Blue, the wound was hard to miss._

_Her once grey jumper was soaked red, her hands covered the brunt of the wound but streams of heavy liquid escaped between her fingers. The once presumed 'scratch' was a stomach wound, one that is costly._

_Juno gasped in dismay and immediately began wrapping the wound with the little supplies they had. Eros, the male of the trio growls from his throat._

_"You irresponsible brat." Blue flinches and yelps in agony from the sudden movement. Juno glares at Eros in retaliation._

_"Shut-up Eros, It's not her fault, " Juno whispers lowly. Eros just grunts and turns to keep watch. With nimble fingers, Juno finishes the medical care on Blue._

_"All set, think you can handle another mile?" Juno asked with concern. Blue nods weakly._

_As everyone prepares to head out when loud shouts of alarm echo from the opening of the alley. Fear freezes all three members. Juno was the first to react, pushing Blue towards the other end and they began their race to freedom. Eros doesn't move._

_"Eros, lets' go!" Blue cries. Jolting out of his stupor Eros races towards them. They make it out of the alleyway and to a secluded park in the suburbs. Blue collapsed to the dewy grass, Juno follows._

_"Get up Blue, we can't stop now. Eros help me please." Juno struggles to lift Blue's dead weight by herself. Eros stands off to the side and stares._

_"Leave her, she'll only slow us down." Eros words cut Blue like a knife, Juno stared in horror, She shakes her head vigorously._

_"NO! I won't leave her." Juno sobs and clutches onto Blue tightly. Shifting painfully in Juno's arms Blue nudges Juno to look at her. In a weak and hollow voice, Blue spoke to her sobbing friend._

_"I'll be okay, go. I'll find you... Remember..._ Ubi oportet amicum _,"_

_Flashlights shine upon the trio and men in black suits race with guns towards them. Eros tries to fight off a few but his movements are docile and weak. Blue watches in confusion before turning back to Juno. One man grabs Juno from the waist and removes her from Blue, Blue falls gracelessly to the cold ground._

Sequitur nostri sanguinem, ...

_The men take Eros away and the man holding Juno bucks her knees out from under her, He ties her hands to her back. She sobs and lashes, she tries to free herself and go to her friend. Blue stares blankly up at the kneeling Juno._

Domus sumus, ... 

_Juno looks into Blues eyes, softly reciting their oath. The man cocks his gun and steadies it to Juno's temple. Both girl s are scared. Juno gives one final smile to her friend... her sister._

Nos Lupi...

_Flashback_

* * *

The world around her regain definition and light. _I_ _am_ _no longer there, she is no longer here._ I lift my shaking hands towards my eyes and gently wipe the descending liquid. I feel my chest compress and my vision becomes muddy around the edges.

I grasp tightly onto my bedding and try to even my breathing pattern. _Panic attacks a day keeps the insanity at bay._ I laugh at my own line of thought but cringe from the strain it causes. After five agonizing minutes, the attack subsides and am able to breathe once more

...unfortunately. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Ubi oportet amicum, sequitur nostri sanguinem, domus sumus, nos lupi  
> -Where you need a friend, follow our blood, we are home, we are wolves
> 
> Finis origine  
> -The end of the beginning


	2. Abscondere modicum ad finem, sed non in medio; calidum et frigidum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Lyle House, escaping won't be the only thing Blue has to focus on.

 

   

   

* * *

 

The next morning, I watch everything go by in blurry images. I would say it was too soon when we pulled up to the old picket fence and cottage-like house, but then I'd be lying. I was grateful to be leaving just not to another prison.

I wordlessly exit the van and round to the trunk waiting for it to open. When I successfully have my bags on the porch of this vomit worthy house I watch the cunt who fostered me skid down the street faster than the beat up van could take her.

I sigh in relief and ring the bell, an elderly woman opens 'the gates to hell'. Mrs Talbot, she called herself, reminded me too much of someone's grandmother. _Make the freaks comfortable with innocent looking nurses, classic psychology._ I smirk inwardly, the deduction helps me remember that this is not a happy place to be in and I needed to escape sooner rather than later.

I paid little attention to the old birds twittering about rules and regulations. She finally led me to my room which was once occupied by a pyromaniac who was 'Cured'. The other roommate; Victoria Enright was bipolar, but my guess she was also obsessively compulsive with how military clean her side of the room was. _It could be worst._ I thought bitterly.

* * *

I descend down the old stairs quietly and try to observe any other patients in the house. So far it seems none of the other 'ill minded' teens walking the halls. Frowning deeply I silently make my way to the kitchen, hunger finally gnawing to my attention.

When I swing open the door, I see that a blonde teen similar to my short height was helplessly peeling potatoes and Mrs Talbot was bustling around the stove and countertops. I cough to gain the nurses attention. she squeaks in surprise but smiles pleasantly, I shift uncomfortably.

"Hello Bellatrix, come in. Hungry? Dinner will be finished soon, just waiting on the potatoes. How is that coming along Chloe?"

I turn my gaze to the impish looking girl now named Chloe. Her face flushes and she mumbles a quiet 'okay.' I sigh in disdain and briskly walk over, grabbing a peeling and making efficient work on the spuds.

"I suggest you keep that thumb lower or else your going to peel your own skin." I snap a bit harsher than I meant.

_Oh well, not my problem._ She nods hesitantly and mumbles a small thanks. I grunt in response.

Suddenly the door swings open harshly and a brightly smiling blond Asian boy struts into the room. I groan under my breath. The boy stops in his track giving me and Chloe a once over. I internally roll my eyes at the typical teenage male mind. Outwardly I ignore the presence and finish my last spud.

I make quick work of what Chloe has left over and brought them over to Talbot to boil on the stove. She thanks me and I grunt, with a silent nod to Chloe I leave the now suffocating kitchen. As I enter what I assume to be the wreck room, I head directly to the bookshelf.

Grabbing a Charles Dickens classic _Oliver Twist_ I relax onto the corner seat of the couch, feet propped next to me and book resting in my hand on my lap.

I flip through the pages thumb absentmindedly pressed against my lip. I _almost_ didn't notice the new presences in the room. Wordlessly I glance up to see two very tall males, identical in looks, except one has a scar on his inner hand, the other has a faint scar on his lower lip. I shift nonchalantly and breath in.

My eyes dilate when I realize what kind of supernatural they were. 

I grin behind my thumb, eyes solely focused on my book. One of the boys grabs a book off the shelf and places himself on the opposite side of the couch. I shift farther to the armrest.

The other boy heads to the computer and types in quick passwords and easily passes through what I only assume to be firewalls. I turn another page when a third party enters the room, this one far less silent than the previous guest.

"Who are you and why is your stuff in my room?"

I look up to see the bipolar, OCD patient that is my roommate glaring down at me. I grin once more and remove myself from my seating position, the blood coursing through my veins refuses to yield to the pathetic creature before me.

"Someone seems to be quiet pleasant after their nap." My joke did not seem to amuse the poor girl, but the two males snickered in silence.

"You didn't answer my questions," Tori states hotly. I sigh and shake my head in amusement.

"Bellatrix-Blue, your new roommate. I _do hope_ we can get along smashingly in the future."

I state poshly with my hand held out for a shake. Tori made a face of disgust and struts out the door. I grin at her retreating form. My grin vanishes when sarcastic clapping echoes behind me. Turn steadily around I find the blond Asian grinning at me. I quirk an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I ask plainly. The Asian shakes his head.

"I would say your name, but seeing how you introduced yourself already, I guess I could ask to sit next to you at dinner." He replies cheekily. I stare at him blankly.

"No," I say bluntly. I hear the boy on the couch choke on his own spit and the Asian boys face falls. Sighing I place my book back on the shelf and leave the room. But I didn't get too far before the Asian boy stops me.

"Aren't you curious about our names." I turn to look over at him with a cold glare.

"No, should I be?" My tone just as cold as my gaze. It causes the poor boy to shrink slightly and I turn away, grinning in triumph.

I wait outside the door for a moment and listened in on the trio's conversation.

"She's something else, eh Derek?" The first voice sounded strains; hurt almost I assume it was the blond Asian.

"She was far too reclusive to be just a hard-pressed teenage girl, she's hiding something Simon, and I want to know what." A deep and rough voice follows after. _Derek._ I place that name and face.

"From what I could smell she _is_ a mix breed, which breeds I'm not sure." A similar deep voice to Derek's rings out and I feel my heartbeat rises. My eyes widen and I chastise myself for getting worked up over a voice. Shaking my head I listen once more.

"-talk to her Alister, maybe we can see if shes connected to _them_."

* * *

 

I furrow my brows in confusion.

_Them? Who could they possibly be talking about?_  My mind flashes to the night the park comes head front. I clench my fist and grit my teeth in pain. _No! I'd never be connected with scum such as them_ I thought angrily. Clenching and releasing my fist I try to calm down. Blowing out some air I head to the kitchen once more for dinner.

I sit at the farthest corner of the table but Alister the twin with the lip scar manages to snag a seat next to me. I internally groan. Knowing that both of the twins are werewolves is making myself stay hidden harder.

After the incident all those years ago, I have trained myself to be an alpha, but when presented with larger, stronger werewolves my wolf wishes to submits and become a beta. It leaves me feeling like my hackles are raised and that I constantly need to be on alert.

When the food comes I grab an overly large portion. I feel the stares from Tori and the boys but I passively leave it. I haven't eaten since Monday, and currently its Thursday, I must say I'm famished. I dig in happily, paying little attention to the conversation going on at the table.

That is until Tori tries to include Chloe in a poltergeist removal. I snort to myself and watch Liz run out of the run in tears, Tori soon followed. I glance up to see a white face Chloe and Alister quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Lupi but I don't believe in ghost or poltergeist, or being able to 'see' the dead. Bunch of hoaxes if you ask me." My eyes glint with mischief and I know that my words and gaze will make the wolf think twice of my words. I leave the table and head to my room.

I grab my Ipod and _Oliver Twist_ quickly and head to the back door. I ask Talbot to unlock the door and I make a note to listen to the buttons pressed. I settle comfortably against a tree, the surrealism of reading with my music playing was perfect.

For a moment I was in a world of my own, similar to Alice in Wonderland, unfortunately, my nightmares are in my reality as well. I lean my head back unto the rough bark and stare blankly into space. I allow the world to spin around me.

I was called into the house a little after 7, from their I was guided by Talbot on what chores I will be assigned and my schedule for my residency here. I roll my eyes at how military they have made it and snort at the fact were reverting back to the progressive age with our one-room school set-up.

As we pass by the basement I catch a whiff of a wolf and I stop by the door. Talbot notices this and explained that Chloe and Derek were doing laundry downstairs. I nod and we continue the tour easily. That night I lay in bed unable to sleep because of the witches god awful snoring.

I think back on Derek, Alister and Simon's conversation. I smirk easily at the thought of Alister trying to interact with me during dinner, and how steadily close he tried to be in my personal space.

_Boys don't know what they're in for._

I thought to myself before closing my eyes to a fitful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Abscondere modicum ad finem, sed non in medio; Calidum et Frigidum.  
> \- Hide thyself a little for the end, but it is not in the midst of hot and cold.


	3. Lupus Abiectio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue warns Alister to back off, after all, she's the Rogue wolf.

I 'settle' in as pleasantly as I could in my new asylum. While my term is held loosely on my tongue I have created a working plan to escape, so long as the boys follow my course of action. Best way to get the ball rolling? Beat them at there own game.

I walk into the wreck room and spot Alister on the couch reading once more. I knew he knew I was in the room when his body shifted just slightly. I grin to myself and flop comfortably next to him. He freezes and looks at me perplexed from the corner of his eye.

"Sorry,' I shift away slightly.

  
"I'm not used to the place so I didn't get much sleep. You're a calming person so I hope you don't mind me using you as a pillow and De-frazzle." I asked with pleading eyes.

I see his cheeks flush and he gives a curt nod. I smile brightly and snuggle close to his shoulder. All the while internally scolding myself for allowing my heart to palpate during our interactions.

Nothing was said between us and I had to physically jolt myself up to resist slumber. Out of the corner of my eye, I try to see what Alister was reading. Giving up on subtly fairly quickly I scoot closer to his side, Reading a few lines I find that the tall wolf was reading _Prison of Azkaban_ I grin and look up cheekily. Alister flushes slightly and avoids my gaze.

"Didn't peg you as a Potter fan Lupi." I tease. Alister frowns at my nickname.

"Lupi? Latin right?" He asks quietly. I nod in confirmation. He gives me a deep glance, I keep a steady one back to him.

"You going to tell me what it means?" He asks finally. I grin Cheshire-like.

"Now where's the fun in that?" I ask cheekily. He just sighs and shakes his head. We go back to reading the book.

I'm not sure how much time has past, but after we finished the book, Alister and I talked. While talking usually isn't my forte, I had to if I was going to take the boys by surprise. We talked mostly about school, future plans and how overly common we had in the number of moves we had growing up.

"So Mr Souza, why is such a brainiac like yourself in a place like this?" I ask finally. Alister stiffens instantly and I lay my head on his shoulder in comfort. _To fool him into a sense of security with me, not because I cared_. I thought indignantly.

"Oh the usual, anxiety, depression, stuff usually associated with giant brains." He tried to reply cheekily but failed. I didn't press but 'smile' in understanding.

"How about you Miss Ophelia? How did such a short stack get in here?" I want to say I resisted the urge to slap him, but I didn't. I slapped the git upside the arm and scowled at him. He laughs cheekily.

"I'll have you know there are many places _I_ could get through. Make fun of my height again Souza and I'll knock you down a peg. Don't think I'm joking, I'm here cause of anger issues, so watch out I'm a raging ball of fire!" I state.

I tried to keep a deadpan look on my face, but simultaneously Alister and I burst out laughing. I wipe the gathering tears from my eyes and relax once more on his shoulder.

Once more we fell into a comfortable silence and we stayed like that until lunch. Lunch passed for more uneventful than last nights dinner, I appreciate the silence between everyone and was able to lose focus.

I started thinking about possible escape routes, and scenario's that would have the boys help me. I frown when I realized I would have to discreetly indicate my intention and gauge their reactions.

Derek would no doubt be suspicious but Alister and he would at least follow through with their own plans of departure. I felt a firm hand settle on my shoulder, I blink back into focus and look over to see Alister looks at me worriedly.

I shrug my shoulders and return to my food. I felt Derek gaze on me as well but bluntly ignored both wolves to enjoy the little things in life. With a content sigh, I remove myself from the table and dispose of my plate to the kitchen. 

It wasn't until I was in the basement doing laundry; I feel both Souza boys descend the stairs. I try to pay them no mind, but the condense smell of alphas cause my movements to become stiff. Finally giving up on the tense atmosphere I turn sharply on them and give a hard scowl. Alister tries to stifle a smile but I catch it at the last minute.

"Can I help you both?" I ask staunchly. Derek scowls and Alister flexes his hand.  _They really don't like being defied_  I thought smugly. Derek is the first to recover.

"You're a werewolf, well at least half of one." I gasp in dramatic shock.

"How did you know? All my efforts useless!" I cry in despair. I see Alister snickers behind his hand while Derek looks unimpressed. I face blanks effortlessly and for a moment I observe my nails. Sighing I look up at the two.

"I can assure you, Derek, I don't want to be in your pack' I pause a moment and debate whether this is an opportune moment.

'But I believe we could help each other out." I reply suggestively.

Both boys quirk an in-sync eyebrow lift.

"Go on." Derek simply states. I smile and for the next half hour, we discuss plans to leave Lyle House with his brother, Chloe and Liz.

"After we reach the safe point, we separate. Alister, Liz and Simon go one way, You and Chloe another, staying in a larger group will only be easier to find you all." I state simply. Derek nods appreciatively, Alister furrows his brows in thought.

"Where are you going to be?" He asks, I fight the urge to whine and his distress, instead of concealing my voice so sound cold.

"I'll be on my own. I said before I don't want to be apart of your pack, besides Rouge werewolves aren't welcome in Syracuse." Derek and Alister stiffen.

Slowly I stand and make for the stairs. Alister firm hand latches onto my wrist and I halt unwillingly in place.  _Damn pheromones, damn Alpha, Damn fucking mate._  My eyes widen and I wretch my hand from his grip.

I chest is heaving and I look and feel like I've run a marathon. Alister gently touches my shoulders in concern. I step back stiffening in fright. Slowly he drops his arms and I didn't stay long enough to see the look of pain I knew would be evident on his face. 

During my hast to my room, I slam into Chloe and we fall gracelessly to the carpet floors. I lay motionlessly on the floor wishing for the world to swallow me whole. Slowly the tears begin to fall and I curl into a defensive ball; sniffing and sobbing.

Chloe clearly distraught has no idea how to help me but guides me upstairs to her room with Liz. I clutch the blankets and try to let the panic attack reduce on its own. Chloe sat on the edge of her bed and stroke my hair. I whimper and relish in the familiar contact and for a brief moment...

I felt like Juno was with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Lupus Abiectio  
> -Outcast Wolf


	4. Non quaero. Solet dicere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters aren't confined to the night, they walk among us in the light too.

_"Blue." A light feminine voice whisper in my ear. I groan and slowly open my eyes. I blink at the dimly lite room._

_"Blue, Blue where are you?" The woman's voice echoes off the walls. I glance around the room frantically._

_"Juno? Juno!" I call out to the empty room. Her high giggles tickle my ears. Abruptly the high giggles turn deep and menacing. Fear clenches around my throat._

_"Blue. Blue. Blue. BLUE!"_

"JUNO!"

* * *

 

I jolt up in bed chest heaving and eyes blurry in the dark room. I rub my eyes and remove myself from my bed. The stars outside my window indicate that it couldn't be past 2 am, sighing in frustration I exit my room and head downstairs for some water.

I step silently into the kitchen and almost miss the other body in the room. Alister shuffles around the pantry and I tap on the counter to catch his attention.

His head pops out of the pantry and he tilts his head slightly, looking like a curious puppy. I grin and indicate to the crackers in his hand, he glances at them then to me before tossing me a full package, I mouth a thank you and finish with my glass of water. He shuffles towards me and we lean against the counter in silence.

"What has you prowling in the night, Souza?" I whisper. He gives me a raised brow and finishes shewing before swallowing.

"Food, though curiosity to certain someone's file may have my fingers itching," Alister whispers back holding up my manila folder from Dr Gills office.

I give him a long glance before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Go ahead, read it, it's utter bullshit anyway, they have what I want them to know of me, not the actual facts." This makes him pause and I hide my smirk, he places it gently on the counter.

"Alright so who is Bellatrix-Blue Ophelia?" Alister inquires. My grin falls, face expressionless and for a moment wonder if my eyes dim.

"You don't want to know." I state grimly. Alister freezes and stares at me in silence. I wordlessly head back to bed, I look over my shoulder once before continuing.

"Alister' I pause a moment.

'It'd be wise if you kept your Pack at a distance." My face flips into a stony expression as I walk up the stairs and I feel my features harden.

* * *

The following morning we were all quiet. Chloe and Liz never brought up what happened last night, and frankl, I'd rather forget it myself. Tori had other plans.

"Never begged you to be a spaz Bellatrix." The brunette comments snidely. I turn a sharp eye to her, head high and brow raised.

"Funny, I did happen to beg you as insufferable. Tell him, is this why mommy dearest keeps you locked up-because your happy times are outweighed by your bullshit attitude?" I watched her features flush crimson and take a small pleasure in rendering her vulnerable.

"C-can w-we not d-do this r-right, right now?" We both turn to look at Chloe, Tori sneering and I appraising the blonde.

"How much brain power did it take for that sentence to come out?" I curl my lip and watch tears fill Chloe's eyes. With a sudden snarl, I lunge at the taller female.

The loud crash must have startled everyone to move because I had a clear shot and when I pin the surprisingly firm girl under my smaller frame I begin swinging blows to her face.

Tori screams, hands reaching for anything to grab. Swiftly I pin her arms and snarl close to her face, a quiet whimper escape her throat and I take satisfaction in causing her fear.

But like all good things, this came to an end when Talbot hurried into the room with a larger man. Security guard no doubt, the adult male pulls me away from the other teen. I fall limp and be removed easily.

I smirk the entire way I was dragged from the room. Watching as all the teens stare at me with wide-eyed fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Non quaero. Solet dicere.  
> -Don't ask. Won't tell.


	5. Learn to sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna caves and singing lessons are planned or will there be something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters except Luna and Ryden belong to Kelly Armstrong and the With songs ears to see and eyes to hear belong to Sleeping with Sirens and Who knew to Pink.

       After encountering Rye about breakfast I can’t seem to get him out of my head. **You llliiike him**. My wolf spoke, _No I don’t. I’m just curious about him_. I confirm I in-vision her rolling her eyes **ok sure you are.** _Whatever_. My turn to roll my eyes. I got to start thinking of a plan soon; I have to get out of here before Dr. Davidoff can come and visit. I shudder at the memories I had of him.

  **Flashback**

       “Hello Luna, how are you today?” asked Dr. D with his creepy smile. The little girl just nods her head. His smile grows. “Good. Now it’s time for you check up ok?” Luna starts shaking all over and backs away from him. Anger flashes across his eyes “Don’t run Luna or yo know what might happen.” this causes Luna to stop and let Davidoff do what he wants in fear of being punctured by the needles again. Luna silently cried while Dr. Davidoff violated her that night like he’s done since the night he brought her in.

**Flashback Ends**

I can still feel the creep’s fingers on me. _Luna don’t go there! Stop thinking about it!_ I shake my arms out and head to the classroom to start classes.

**Time skip lunch**

       So far Classes have been just like regular school, so I finished all of my assignments (English, Science, History worksheets) I was extremely happy about my math cause it was algebra my favorite unit in math that I can say I did splendid on. I’ve been working on an escape route for when and how I’m going to escape Lyle house. I have to talk to the guys at one point; I know what they are but do they? They might so I just want clarification then I’ll leave them alone. I nod to myself in satisfaction. “Ok class pack up your books. Classes are over.” Mrs. Wang said. Everyone sighed in relief. I pack up my stuff quick hand it in then leave in a rush.

       I had a meeting with Dr. Gill so I head to her office. I knock on the door, “Come in.” I heard Dr. Gill say. I slowly open the door and step in. I see her working on some paper work, she then looked up. “Hello Luna take a seat.” I did, “So how are you feeling about Lyle house?” she asked authority thick in her voice. _If I want to be on their good side I got to listen to her_. “It’s good I’m getting along fine with everyone else.” I answer, she nods. “Alright I would like to talk about why you’re here.” I nod. “Good, you’re here because of anger issues plan and simple. I want you to tell me everything that happened that day.” I had to bite back growl when she started acting like I was lower than her.

       "Alright, I was at school, and everything was normal, people hanging out with their friends minding their own business. I was hanging out with my friend Amy. We were minding our own business. Then by the end of the day the incident accrued. I had to stay back for extra work; [Amy](http://www.polyvore.com/wicked_in_oz/set?id=129791379) was sitting by our favorite tree and waited for me. When I got there I notice that she wasn’t alone.

      There was a boy who had been stalking her for the past few years and he was relentless. As I made my way over there I took note that he was forcefully grabbing her and trying to drag her to his car, but Amy put up a fight. Kyle-the boy- lost his temper and pulled a gun. By then I was running towards them, but I was too late. Kyle shot Amy in the heart, shouting shit like “If you won’t be with me then No one will!”

      I lost it. I finally reached them and I tackled the bastard. I repeatedly beat him. He then pointed his gun at me, the fucker shot me in the shoulder. But before he could shoot some more I snapped his neck. In one moment I killed him just like in one moment he killed my best friend. I don’t regret it, that sick demented freak deserved to die and I was prepared to go to jail. I still am to this day. I will never forgive that bastard and now I never have to, he got what he had coming and now he can rot in hell.”

       I was angry just talking about it so I stopped to calm down and see Dr. Gill’s reaction. Her face was neutral almost indifferent, but I smelt fear and disgust and her eyes showed hatred and judgment. Once I calmed down I continued. “It seemed someone heard the gun shoots and called the police so once the ambulance and police came. I was arrested on false accusation and murder. I was released because it was self-dense and because my Foster mother was a stubborn lawyer.

       The case was closed and I was left with no charges only the memory of losing Amy to a delusional teenage boy and killing said boy. As I said before I don’t regret killing him all I regret is not saving Amy. She wasn’t just my best friend, she was my sister.” I finished. I was crying tears of angry and sadness looking at Dr. Gill all she had a calm face but I can tell she is disgusted with me and frankly I didn’t give a shit. “Well, were going to work on some methods to help you control your temper better.” for the rest of the meeting we did simple exercises that I saw no point in doing.

      I was finally let out. I head straight to my chores and get them done efficiently. I go sit in the wreck room and organize my plan. Ok, so I have the combo, which is a seven number one that’s 5,1,3,9,7,6,7. My route with be head out the back climb the fence behind the shed then run to the construction factories an hide out their till they lose my tracks. Good clean an simple, scratch my arm, now all I gotta do it go through my change tonight and head out tomorrow. Simple, just gotta make sure the others don’t find out.

_Speaking of others....[Liz](http://www.polyvore.com/bright_bubbly/set?id=129791539) came into the room bouncing.....Followed by everyone else._ “Um.... why is everyone here? I said Liz, [Chloe](http://www.polyvore.com/simple_perks/set?id=129790216), and [Tori](http://www.polyvore.com/bada_alert/set?id=129785409).” I asked the guys looked sheepish and wouldn’t answer me “The Fido Twins and wanna-be Potter want to hear you sing again.” Tori spoke in a casual tone and ignored the death glares from all three. I internally sweat dropped. She does realize that she pretty much announced them being a supernatural. “Huff, fine might as well get this over with.” frustration was clear in my voice.

      They all circle around me. “Ok Liz um…sing me the scale.” “Huh?” eye roll, “You know, do, re, me, fa, so, la, ti, do?” I sing the scale for her ignoring everyone else. “Oh! K! Do, re, me, fa, so, la, ti, do” nod “Not bad ok so what song would you like to sing first?” I ask she hands me With Ears to See and Eyes to hear by Sleeping with Sirens. I smile at the song. “Ok, just listen and sing with me a bit higher then myself ok?” she nods in confirmation.

**True friends lie underneath,**

**these witty words I don't believe**

**I can't believe a damn thing they say,**

**anymore Lie! Lie! Liar! Liar you'll pay for your sins**

**Lie! Lie! Liar! Liar you'll pay for your sins**

**So tell me how does it feel,**

**how does it feel to be like you?**

**I think your mouth should be quiet**

**Cause it never tells the truth**

**So tell me, so tell me why,**

**why does it have to be this way?**

**Why can't things ever change?**

**Falling over, and over again**

**From all the words that you have said**

**It written on my heart for everyone to see**

**From the place I was,**

**to the place I am,**

**to the place I want to be**

**For the mountains**

**I've been climbing over and under and over**

**So tell me how does it feel**

**How does it feel to be like you?**

**I think your mouth should be quiet**

**Cause it never tells the truth now,**

**So tell me, so tell me why,**

**Why does it have to be this way?**

**Why can't things ever change?**

**Come down now,**

**come down from your tower now**

**Come down now, from your tower,**

**oh Come down, come down from your tower**

 

      The song ends so I turn to Chloe. “Alright Miss Chloe, your turn give me the scale please” she does. Chloe’s a soprano while Liz is a alto- soprano like myself. She then gives me Who knew by Pink. “Props for being a Pink fan. She is by far one of the greatest singers alive.” I grin at Chloe making her blush she mumbles something about just sing the song.

 

**You took my hand You showed me how You promised me you'd be around Uh huh That's right**

 

This song reminds me of [Jay Baxter](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=129776669) and me. Before he betrayed me and ruined my life.

 

**I took your words**

**And I believed In everything**

**You said to me Yeah huh**

**That’s right**

**If someone said three years from now**

**You’d be long gone**

**I’d stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they’re all wrong**

**I know better**

**Cause you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

In the past forever had meaning to me, but now it’s nothing and no one will ever change my mind. Forever is just an overused word meant to crush a person’s heart and soul.

**Remember when we were such fools**

**And so convinced and just too cool**

**Oh no No no**

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you friend**

**I’d give anything**

Everything was perfect between us and then it was gone. To this day I still don’t know what happened? I was..still am heartbroken.

**When someone said count your blessings now**

**'fore they're long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong**

**They knew better**

**Still you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

Amy always knew Jay was bad news and I should have listened to her. I wish I did but I was glad she helped me through the aftershock.

**Yeah, yeah**

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

**Until we**

**Until we meet again**

**And I won't forget you my friend**

**What happened**

No matter how much I tried I can’t get him out of my head and honestly I wish I never met him.

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**Cause they're all wrong and**

**That last kiss**

**I'll cherish**

**Until we meet again**

**And time makes**

**It harder**

**I wish I could remember**

**But I keep**

**Your memory**

**You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**My darling**

**I miss you**

**My darling**

**Who knew**

**Who knew**

_I may miss Jay but I’m glad I never have to see that cock sucker again!_ “OK. I think that’s it for me. You guys are great if you practice breath control you’ll have it.” “How do we practice breath control?” asked Chloe _I think I’ll be a little mean to everyone. Just once._ “Oh. The best way is taking your boyfriend or the guy you like and make out with him. You see it takes a lot of breath to hold in while you’re kissing and then when you get breaks you pant instead breathe slowly it should work.” I say casually trying really hard not to laugh from all of their reactions.

        Tori rolls on the floor laughing getting my joke, Chloe and Liz are both beat red in embarrassment, [Derek and Rye](http://www.polyvore.com/boys_chill_day/set?id=129793193) are smirking but a little red in the face and [Simon's](http://www.polyvore.com/nothing_special/set?id=129800202) full blown awe. I shake my head. “Kids time for a snack!” called Miss Talbot “Ok!” we chorused together making everyone laugh. I linger behind as everyone else goes. “Derek, Ryden.” “Yeah.” they chorused “Um...I need to have a word with you two after everyone’s done eating. Is that ok?” I ask they nod “Cool. Well bye.” I rush out of their in fear of getting nervous. _Hopefully this talk will go well?_ I think with uneasiness. 

 

 


	6. Finding out who is who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the time has arrived for Luna to fin out for sure weather the rest of the gang or supernaturals or not, read and find out who is who.

       As I made my way into the kitchen after I finished talking to Ryden and Derek I found out that tonight the snack was peanut butter and cheese on celery sticks. Everyone sat down and ate their fill. I couldn’t stop shaking. _Why am I so nervous I’m just asking a question?_ **Maybe it because you asking the guy-you saw half naked last night. Or maybe you’re asking help for escaping a secured house?** _Thanks again for being the optimistic_.

        Once everyone’s done eating I wait till they all leave except Derek and Ryden...but sadly they don’t. They’re all looking at me with “So are you going to tell us yet or not?’ looks this caused me to become annoyed. “Err. So Luna what would you like to discuss?” “Why are the rest still here?” I say with irritation.

        “Well you’re stuck with us yea tight lipped bitch.” spoke Tori, flipping her off, shooting her a glare and scowled. I breathed in. “Ok, 2 things. 1 Tori oh so sweetly just gave me a clue of some things that aren’t supposed to be known to a mundane right?” everyone nodded their heads. Derek shot Tori a small glare and she just shrugs. “Alright. So what are you guys exactly?” They all tensed and Ryden pipe up. “What do you think we are? We can’t just spout out or deepest secrets to just anyone this isn’t a sleep over.” the last part got a smack upside the head from Derek.

         I sighed. “Fine. I believe you are all something that can’t be explained, yet can be with a simple explanation. Something that we can’t see with a normal mind’s eye but one of a different category let’s say...a supernatural category if we must?” No one said anything. “What would you say if what you said is true?” asked Ryden “I wouldn’t say anything at all. You’d only be proving my theory correct.” I said honestly. They nodded their heads. “Alright what do you think we are?” ask Derek. I locked eyes with him and it never wavered when I spoke.

          “Simon’s a sorcerer. Tori’s a witch/sorcerer hybrid. Liz’s a Volo-half demon. Chloe Necromancer. You two are Werewolves.” I spoke confidently and quietly. They all nodded in shock. “You know what we are, but what about you Miss Luna James. What’s you’re deepest secret?” Derek asked cautiously. I just smirk “My secret doesn’t concern or be an interest to you, it’s something that only I can hold. All I ask is a favor of one of you. Which brings to reason number 2 for me this is a now or never situation. One of the doctors that comes and check on the ‘patience's’ has a history with me. So I need to get out of here. I was wondering if one of you could stand guard while I hope the fence and make sure the nurses don’t find out until morning.” I say.

          They look at me for a moment then Derek speaks “What kind of history do you have with the Dr. and who?” I went sullen. _I can’t tell them, not yet anyway._ “The Doctor is Dr. Davidoff. We never got along when I first met him. There are something’s that are meant to stay in the past; he is one of those things. I don’t want old faces to reappear in my life thank you very much.” I reply stiffly, daring them to ask for more information.

          I took in their reactions. They were all stiff and thankfully they didn’t ask anymore question even though I knew they all wanted to. At least there not prying like usual. Suddenly Derek cleared his throat and said “I know Dr. Davidoff, most of us do, Rye and Simon and I. We’re not huge fans of him either so we’ll help but were also coming with you.” I was shocked. _They know him; they must have been the other kids form the lab._ I thought with slight hope. “Thank you. I’ve met a few friends of my father’s friend even though I have never met the man himself, one has a safe house for runaways, but it’s in Welland.”

         They all nodded. “If you have family you want to stay with I suggest you stay if not then once this is over you can leave.” I said they all looked at me. Tori snorted “I’ve got no one waiting for me.” Simon “We want to find our dad so you’re stuck with us.” He said with a cheerful grin, Chloe “I would like to contact my father tell him I’m fine but other than that I’ve got no one.”, then Liz she was conflicted “Same as Chloe, but I need to help my Nana with mom.” I nodded in understanding. “Thank you guys, I’ll tell you tomorrow what time we’ll head out alright.” with that we all got up and decided to do something as a group.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so I posted this story on Quotev and Fanfiction.net and now here! So please comment what you think and not just for updates I would like constructive feedback. That would be really appreciated by all, you fellow authors! :)


End file.
